Iridescent
by ejo
Summary: When Natsume Hyuuga became the president, there was nothing he could not have, except for the previous president's widowed wife.
1. Prologue

**Iridescent  
><strong>written by: ejo

**Summary: **When Natsume Hyuuga became the president, there was nothing he could not have, except for the previous president's widowed wife.

**Author's Note: **I told myself I shouldn't be posting without finishing any of my series but I couldn't help it. I wanted an 11-11-11 stamp. Shallow, I know.

**Additional Note: **

Hello, _Guest_ that posted on 9/7/12.

I would have appreciate it if you left a registered username, in that way I could have reply via private messaging. I know that Japan doesn't have the presidential system, but this story is set in an alternate frame, although not stated I don't want my writing to be limited inside the box. I want to go beyond and explore the what-ifs. You stated that Japan _only_ has emperors, you are quite wrong. They also do have prime ministers and Japan's form of government is constitutional monarchy, just the same as U.K.

Thank you.

P.S. Sorry for the followers who assumed this was the actual Chapter 3. (Taken from the temporary 4th section.)

_Prologue_

"Congratulations," the person before him greeted with a handshake and a wide grin. "You are now the President of Japan." Natsume Hyuuga took a while before letting everything sink. It went fast—_too fast_. Like a bolt of lightning, this news struck him in the gut. It was his long-time dream for this to happen, he hadn't expected this happen to him while he was still twenty-three. For the record, he was Japan's youngest president and he believed that he was the most capable one.

Five years of serving the government was worth it to reach the height of his political ambitions. He came from a well-known oligarch family and never had to experience hunger nor starvation. He had everything that any man could want of—looks, riches and women.

He used to be a Senator who cared the matters of his country, but when the previous president was assassinated, a new election was held. With four candidates, he managed to beat them all with a sixty-five percent vote. He was a young ambitious man who won't stop for nothing.

The flashing of flickering camera lights made him return back to reality. Every reporter's eyes were on him. Some were extending their microphones to him while some took the opportunity to take a picture of the rich and powerful bachelor.

"Did you expect this outcome, Sir Hyuuga?" one of the reporters asked.

He looked at her and leaned a bit. "To be honest, no."

Another flash of lights were seen and the camera shutters rang inside the room. With his red tie and grey suit, he looked superior to everyone around him. Bodyguards were already stationed on their posts, ready to protect the lad's life at any cost.

"What do you think of late President Andou's death? Were you thankful that he died?"

"Who would be thankful at a death of a good server? He lived a wonderful life, that's all I can say."

His secretary, Yuu Tobita, entered the scene and blocked his employer's face away from the continuous flashing of the cameras. "The conference has now ended, you may exit to the right."

As soon as the reporters left, Natsume slumped into his chair and composed his thoughts. "Yuu," he called, the secretary glanced at him with a serious expression on. "Do you think I'm fit for being the president?"

The man before him smiled and said, "I sure do, Sir. No one could fit that description except you. Although I hope you don't get this praise way inside your head."

Natsume chuckled at Yuu's response. He had an honest friend and a loyal companion throughout the years of service he had given for the government. He waved his hand at him, gesturing him to leave him alone to compose himself. In less than twenty-four hours he had known he became a president and it was a heavy burden.

With the late president's death, he had thought that the people would accuse him of murdering him but they did that. Apparently, no one did. Well, of course, he had nothing to do with the case. It was just that if someone blamed him, his reputation might hit rock bottom. As a politician, he had to do his best not to get involved with anything that could harm him. His reputation was clean and he decided to let it stay that way.

"Natsume Hyuuga," a voice called from behind. Before he could turn his head around, he felt a gun pointed against his head. "You seem well." He couldn't budge nor turn around to look at the culprit's face. He didn't want to lose his position in less than twenty-four hours.

"Who are you?" he asked. His body was stiff and he was careful enough not to agitate the person at his back. He needed to think fast on how to escape this person's hands. He heard a soft clink from the gun. Why when we needed a guard no one was was there? Where was Yuu?

"I have no reason to tell you."

A gun shot was heard in the air.

Everything went silent afterwards.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Did I make it in time? Well, since this is a prologue, it's meant to be short, right?


	2. Act 1

**Iridescent  
><strong>written by: ejo

**Summary:**When Natsume Hyuuga became the president, there was nothing he could not have, except for the previous president's widowed wife.

**Author's Note:**I don't know if you're going to be disappointed with this chapter but, oh well. Heehee.

* * *

><p><em>Act 1<em>

Everything happened so fast. There was a slight grazed on his left arm and the person behind him lied on the floor breathless. He studied the man's face carefully. He had never met him before and he bet that this person was a hired assassin. Of course, there were far too much candidates who were willing to kill him. He didn't have enough time to track all of them.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Yuu asked, with a revolver in his hands. Behind him were the young president's bodyguards, alarmed and ready to knock anyone's brains out.

Natsume loosen his tie and shoved Yuu away. He stormed out of the room with his bodyguards scurrying behind him. He could have almost died back there. His security system was a total failure and he couldn't risk anymore than that. As soon as he stepped out of the building, a black limousine parked in front of him. From the parked car, a man wearing shades came out and opened the car's door for the coming president.

When he got inside the car, he ordered his driver to go to directly to his private-owned villa. He needed time away from the parliamentary life. Sure, he only became the president less than twenty-four hours but, _hell_, who cares!

His villa was located in Niana Hills where celebrities and politicians take their breaks most of the time. Niana Hills was famous for its white sands, cerulean waters and rocky cliffs. His place was farther to the north which was pretty much secluded from the rest of the houses. His car stopped right in front of his place's gates. As he got out of the car, he ordered his driver to leave and pick him up if an emergency situation calls for him.

With the driver no longer in sight, Natsume strode inside and headed to the kitchen. He fixed himself a cup of black coffee. He opened the refrigerator but found nothing inside. He did the same to the cupboards, and like the same as the first, there was nothing.

It had been three summers since he had last came here. It wasn't a pleasant memory since his ex-girlfriend broke up with him. Truth to be told, he never truly recovered from that. He was partially healed because of the elections which kept him busy.

He took one last glance at the cupboard and then to his white Persian carpet below his feet. It still had the red wine stain from his encounter with his ex. He sighed exasperatedly and decided to buy groceries for tonight's dinner.

He didn't need to ask for a cab since the grocery store was only a walking distance away. Of course, he was careful enough to wear a disguise just in case someone spots him and cries 'Oh look! It's the president!' or something. With a shade of deep blue for his glasses and a baseball cap to cover his hair, he found himself confident at his appearance that nobody would identify him.

He managed to arrive at the store in one piece. He wandered around, trying to find the noodles section, wine section, meat section, poultry section and the seasoning area. He didn't have trouble finding them since he asked the staff to help him out. After gathering everything he needed, he paced to the cashier to pay for everything.

"That'll be..." the cashier glanced at the electronic register's monitor. "500 bucks."

Natsume took out his wallet and handed the cashier a golden membership card of Niana Hills. The cashier eyed the card in amazement, well, who wouldn't? That card alone screamed my-owner-is-a-super-VIP-respect-him-or-else-die.

After paying, he headed back to his place with plastic bags in both of his hands.

* * *

><p>The fire flickered with the help of the coals. Everything was perfect. Under the full moon in the beach with a grill on his side made Natsume's night complete. It was a total relaxation day. He was glad that his villa had the beach for its backyard. The campfire he made kept him warm and lighted his sight. As he waited for his beef to be cooked, he spent his time watching the waves wash the white sand away from the shore to and fro.<p>

With a glass of champagne in his left hand, he took a sip. He sighed with morose. Was everything this heavy before?

In the farther distance of the beach, he saw a shifting figure heading to the waters. He squinted and saw the figure was a female. Her hair was down and went along with the breezy wind. Her white dress was soaked which made it transparent and her curves showing through. She was probably taking a dip, he thought, not until he saw tears forming in her eyes. It was clear to him. She was trying to take her life away.

He rose from his spot and staggered to the waters.

"Hey," he called as he continued to close the gap between them. "Hey!"

The girl turned to him. He clearly saw her tear-stained face. He felt sorry for her. What happened to this woman that made her like this?

He firmly grasped her shoulders, pulling her away from the water. She was struggling to break free from his hold, but he was far too strong. As they landed back to the shore, both of them were panting madly.

"I didn't ask for your help." she spat as she wiped the trailing water on her face.

He was lying on the sand, trying to regain his position. Was this woman crazy? He _saved_ her. The least thing she could do was to thank him. She was an ungrateful wretch. "You," he coughed and spitted water out. "You should value your life more."

"I don't need to hear that." she said as she shot him a glare. She saw his forehead wrinkle in frustration. She stood up and shoved him out of her way. He gritted his teeth and charged at her. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the sea. He pushed her at the water. Once again, she was soaking wet. She grinded her teeth and shouted at him, "What the hell is your problem!"

"People," he started. "Many of them are dying every day. Some are confined in the hospital, diagnosed with sicknesses that have no chances of survival, wishing they're healthy like you. And here you are—healthy, living—but trying to kill herself. If you think of others more, maybe you'll realize how lucky you are."

She scoffed and ran her fingers in her damped hair. "Don't give me your useless preaching. I don't need it. Living everyday like this is almost death itself. I'm tired of living so leave me alone!"

He slapped her at the cheek. A red handprint was found pressed on her left cheek. She rubbed the sore spot, trying not to cry before him. "H-How dare you."

"Just shut up."

"You don't know anything about me!" she hissed as she splashed water at his face. Natsume Hyuuga was known for his terrible and hasty temper, but he tried to hold it this time, just for the sake of the crazy, suicidal woman!

"Your life can't be _that_ hard." he managed to say through his grinding teeth.

"Why are you trying to save me? You don't even know me." she said.

"Then the more reason to do so. Just because I don't know you don't mean I shouldn't meddle into your suicidal act."

She croaked a laugh, catching him surprised. She was crazy, he thought, but he was probably crazier than her for trying to save her life. He turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" she called. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," he replied as he stopped in his tracks. Before going away, he said. "Before I catch your stupid flu."

"Wait!" she cried. "Don't leave me!"

He arched a brow. What does she want now? First, she was trying to make him leave; now, she was trying to make him stay. He took a glance at her and frowned.

"What was that for?" she asked as she notice his expression.

He concluded one thing: she was the kind of girl that he'll do his best not to get involve with.

_Too late for that._

"Stop!" she cried as she ran after him.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me borrow your towel." she said as she wrapped her hair with the use of the towel. He groaned mentally. He kept on telling to himself on his way back to <em>not<em> get involved with her anymore. She was trouble. The word itself was spelled across her face.

"After you're done drying yourself, leave." he spoke as he dries himself with his towel. With nothing but a bathrobe on him, he felt uncomfortable around a girl. It had been three years since he last became alone with a woman. He told himself not to be concerned with any woman this time around. He had enough of them—they were liars, manipulative and users.

He believed that every goddamn woman on this earth was like that. Being a man of high rank, many women would surely do their best to tempt him, but he was not stupid to fall in love again.

_I won't fall in love_—was his first priority before his country's people.

"Um," she mumbled. "Is it okay for me to stay?"

'No' was the answer he wanted to say. It kept on telling himself that he was being used. This was the first step of every manipulative bitch around town. Second was trying to coax you into drinking and then last, trying to get herself on your bed.

He needed to say No to her. He looked at her. He couldn't be a manipulative bitch, right? No, he shouldn't be thinking that. _Every_ woman was manipulative, including her.

_No, don't let her stay._

_No. Don't._

_You'll ruin yourself._

"Fine, do whatever you want."

She beamed a smile and thanked him for his generosity. 'This cannot be happening.' he thought. She, too, was wearing a bathrobe. But, unlike him she didn't seem to be uncomfortable about the idea with being a man alone.

"Wanna drink?" she asked. He groaned mentally again. He noticed that he was groaning a lot today. This was the next phrase! He should have declined her in the first place. _Stupid, stupid Natsume._ She noticed the face he was making. She bit her lip and called his attention. "If you don't want to, it's fine with me. I just thought that you were bored and I noticed a bottle on your table."

"Nah, its okay with me." he blurted out.

_Shit. Wrong move, Natsume, wrong move._

"Wow," she whistled. "You sure are a generous person."

Oh, shut up, will you?

"That's what I'm known for," he said softly as he leaned to her.

He gave another _mental_ groan. Out of all things, why did he have to say that? He could have said 'Shut up, bitch. You're just jealous of me.' or 'Fuck off.' or 'That's who I am, so leave me be.'

"That drink," she pointed out, making him cut his thoughts off.

"Yeah," he paused. "Right." He headed to the counter to grab two glasses. As long she was not trying to get herself between his legs, everything was fine.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

At moments like this, he shouldn't be telling his real name. Of course, once she knew, she might change her attitude around him. He hated people like that. He wanted honest people, even if they were hoes.

Never lie to Natsume Hyuuga.

"I'm Yuu Tobita." he replied. "You?" He couldn't think of any other name than his friend's.

She giggled. "That's such a cute name. It doesn't suit you, though."

It was the perfect moment for him to strangle her now. Thank you very much. He poured her glass some of his wine and offered it to her. "You forgot to answer my question."

"What question?"

"Your name, unless you want me to address you as 'hey', it's fine by me." he replied.

"Mikan Andou." she said.

Funny how her name resembled the late previous president's wife's name. President Andou's wife, he believed even though he hadn't seen her yet, was a woman of integrity and excellence. He often heard some of his colleagues praising the First Lady as the ideal woman of every politician. Understanding, intelligent, elegant, beautiful and supportive was one of her many good characteristics.

It was known to all that the late president and the previous First Lady were madly in love. Side by side they were often found by the reporters. He would like to take a glimpse at her even if it's just once. He glanced at the woman before him. He noted her physical appearance resembles the First Lady's. Senators often described how dazzling her brown eyes were and how silky her brown hair was. He found it hilarious that the woman before him had the same qualities as the First Lady's.

The First Lady couldn't be here now, he thought. Since her husband died he believed that she would be moping around and drinking until her heart's content. He leaned closer at her. Mikan poured herself another drink and drank everything in her glass in one shot. He studied her carefully before asking. "Are you married?"

She laughed before hiccupping. "No, silly you."

He gave out a relieved sigh although he didn't know why. That cleared his suspicions of her.

"Silly you," she repeated, wobbling on her seat. She was probably drunk now. Natsume glanced at the almost empty wine bottle then back at her. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm not married. I'm already a widow."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Is it okay? XD I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. ;D


	3. Act 2

**Iridescent  
><strong>written by: ejo

**Summary: **When Natsume Hyuuga became the president, there was nothing he could not have, except for the previous president's widowed wife.

**Author's Note: **I don't know if you're going to be disappointed with this chapter but, oh well. Heehee.

* * *

><p><em>Act 2<em>

As soon as he heard her reply, he already knew. He had his suspicions, but her last statement made him conclude everything. She was the wife of the late Tsubasa Andou. Unconsciously, his eyes trailed away from her. He felt something heavy swirling inside his chest. He didn't know what it was. Was it guilt? Why would he be guilty when he didn't have anything to do with Andou's death?

"Surprised, aren't you?" she asked as she gave out a hiccup. He noticed how wobbly she was on the tall, metallic chair. She looked so fragile that she might shatter any moment now. Her voice was shaking and so were her eyes. Before him was a weak woman and that fact made him want to protect her from pain.

"You loved him much, don't you?" came from him. He shouldn't be talking about dead husbands to widowed wives. He felt shitty.

She took a sniff before nodding. "Very," she wiped her mucus using her bathrobe as a tissue. "You might not believe it but he's Tsubasa Andou, you know, the late president." she sobbed more, probably because she mentioned his name.

The raven-haired man leaned at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He didn't know what the right thing to do was, but he believed at these kinds of moment, his arms belonged around her. "He's a...good president." he complimented. He usually didn't compliment people, but that might do some cheering on his part for the miserable woman beside him.

She stared at him and then she smiled. "Thanks, Yuu."

Her smile hit him..._badly_. He hit him that he wanted to see more of her smiling face—he wanted to see more of her. He groaned mentally.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Andou."

"You don't need to sound so formal," she said. "Just call me...Mikan."

He smirked. "Mikan."

She glanced at the clock and noticed how late it was. She got off from the chair and gathered her things lying on the sofa. She turned back to him and said, "I need to go now. Hotaru—my friend—she's probably waiting in my villa to check my condition." she pulled her towels away from her hair, revealing an almost dry hairstyle. "She thinks I'm trying to kill myself."

"You did." he replied.

She laughed. "Well," she giggled this time. "Unsuccessful, but still."

"Should I...um...escort you home?" he asked sheepishly.

She shook her head. "You don't have to. You already did much for a total stranger like myself." she paused. "I could use another set of clothes though, I'll give them back to you tomorrow."

He tilted his head. "Are polo shirts and baggy jeans fine with you?"

She raised her thumb up.

He went inside his bedroom and took out a blue polo shirt and a navy blue jean for the brunette. As he got back to her, he handed out the clothes. "The bathroom's there." he pointed to his left.

"Right." she muttered as she scurried to the direction he was pointing at.

* * *

><p>The bath's door tore open, revealing a woman wearing an oversized polo and outsized, baggy pants. She fumbled her fingers through her half dried hair. Natsume noticed her blotted nipple poking out from the cloth. He felt his cheeks turning hot as his eyes trailed away from her. He couldn't lend her underwear since he didn't have any stock of bras or panties.<p>

Mikan released a fake cough. "Thank you, Yuu." she extended her hand to his. He grabbed it and gave it a shake. "It's really a pleasure meeting you. If my husband was here, he'll probably enjoy your company."

_He won't. I'm his enemy._

"See you soon." he said. It was a few seconds later that he finally realized what he said. He clicked his tongue in frustration, comprehending on why he said something like that. He knew he should cut off his ties with her, knowing that her life was still tangled with politics. If there was one thing he learned from politics, it would had to be: you can never escape from it. Every move you made would be studied, every word you said could be used against you and every heinous deed would be remembered.

"Goodbye." she said as she left.

Right now, he was at the top of his game. Along with his line of supporters, there were people who want to drag him down. He needed to distinguish which persons were his friends or enemies or pawns or scapegoats. He was required to classify each single person around him. Yuu Tobita was classified as a friend, Tsubasa Andou as an enemy, but what about Mikan Andou?

His thoughts froze. He barely knew the girl, but why was he classifying her already? He only classified people when he predict that they were going to be staying or worth remembering in his life. Mikan Andou was neither of his choices.

Withered leaves needed to be cut off.

Mikan Andou was a withered leaf.

* * *

><p>Mikan Andou had a simple life. She took up Linguistics and excelled at it like it existed for her. She could speak French, German, Latin, Korean, Chinese, English and even Greek. When a young senator requested for her assistance, she accepted his offer. She was asked to be the young senator's translator for France's newly appointed ambassador.<p>

French was easy for her and getting paid for a hundred thousand was easier. As soon as the job was over, she returned back to her hometown. What caught her surprise was the unexpected visit from the young senator himself. They got off in a good start and realized how much they had in common. Both of them dreamt of a utopian society where the less privileged would have access to free necessities and commodities.

He was three years older than her. She was nineteen and he was twenty-two. They started to date after four months from their first meeting. Everything went great and without realizing it, they were madly in love with each other.

Their engagement took place when she was twenty and he was twenty-three. A year after that came their marriage which was seen with the public eye. Everyone stayed tune to them. They were different from the other politicians, they were affable to the public and both came from deprived families.

A few months past, an election was held. With an unimaginable eighty-seven percent vote from the people, the young senator was swiftly proclaimed as the new president of Japan. For three months, he strived to pursue his utopian dream. Little by little, his dream was taking step. For the first half of his year, he had managed to construct his housing projects and get sponsors for free food rations. His wife became his emissary for him to communicate with other leaders from all over the world.

At the peak of his career, when he was aged twenty-five, he was shot through the skull. He had died before his body could even reach the nearest hospital. His wife was at America at that time, who had been discussing to get free materials for construction supplies, was devastated when she heard the news.

Like a soaring needletail, she returned back home and attended his funeral. The vice president was found dead in his office and another set of election was made. Natsume Hyuuga won.

During her husband's term, the only group of people who had a disadvantageous position was the oligarch. Mikan conducted investigations and generalized that the oligarch was responsible for her husband's death. She just needed to certain which oligarch family would benefit from Tsubasa's death. There was only one family that penetrated her thoughts. The Hyuugas.

The plan was simple, really. All she had to do was get herself between his legs on his bed and induce him to tell her the truth.

Now that she had met him, she needed to come up with the next step. All she had to do was to make sure that he wouldn't know that everything was planned and keep on moving with her plans. Acting as a distraught, suicidal widow was easy. She already had experience the grief and that grief was made as her motivation to extract the truth from the veil of lies.

She entered the villa quietly. Everything was pitch black. Engulfed by the darkness, her hand was trying its best to find the light switch. When her bare skin felt an object that had the same sensation as a light switch, she clicked it and the lights opened.

"Ahem,"

Mikan turned and saw a raven-haired woman sitting on the cough. Her black, fitted, knee-cut dress, showed her smooth, flawless legs. Her fingers were tapping against the armrest, making the brunette more nervous than she was supposed to be.

"G-Good evening, Hotaru."

Hotaru's forehead wrinkled in disapproval. She pointed at the glossy clock hanging from the wall. It was already two-thirty.

"G-Good morning, Hotaru." she greeted nervously.

"Where were you all night?" her eyes landed on Mikan's clothing. "And where did you get those clothes?" she paused. "Those are male clothing, where'd you get them?"

Mikan heaved out a restless sigh. "I was taking a dip in the beach."

"At night?" Hotaru asked disbelievingly.

"Y-Yeah."

Hotaru's purple eyes narrowed at the brunette, making the latter uneasy. Mikan's fingers shuffled under the long, loose sleeves of the polo. She couldn't lie. Hotaru could sniff the hidden truth from a basket of lies.

"I was with Natsume Hyuuga." she finally admitted after a contemplative sigh.

For a brief second, Mikan noticed Hotaru's slightly drooped eyes turned wide-eyed. Her mouth formed a small, circular form, outlining tiny bits of wrinkle occurring on her jaw line. "With the president?" she asked in disbelief. Mikan swallowed before nodding, as more creases started to develop on Hotaru's forehead.

"Mikan!" she exclaimed. "Are you seriously considering getting your revenge at him for Tsubasa?"

She winced on her husband's name. She felt her throat run dry as she tried her best to seek the words she wanted to speak. "Hotaru," she said firmly. "You don't know what it feels like to go home and find yourself alone—"

"Mikan, don't give me that crap!" the raven-haired woman spat.

The brunette grunted and pushed her friend away. "Mind your own business, Hotaru."

"I am, Mikan," she snorted. With an expression of distaste on her face, she raised her hands to the level of her eyes and heaved a wistful sigh. "Fine, do whatever you want. Just leave me out of this."

Mikan paused and took a considerable amount of time to think. Hotaru was bringing her down and she needed to cut her off. "For once Hotaru, let me do this."

"You don't know where you're heading." she replied.

"Neither do you." she countered.

* * *

><p>"Sir," there was a tense tone lingering over the other line. Natsume Hyuuga easily heard Yuu Tobita's jittering teeth. "The senate needs you. Staying longer there would delay the upcoming projects you have promised to the people. You need to go back now."<p>

Natsume grunted. "It has only been a day, Tobita. Don't you think I deserve some rest?"

"No, Sir," Yuu replied. "You are now the leader of this country. You have responsibilities that you cannot escape until you go down of your position."

Natsume knew his secretary was undeniably right. He wanted to confess something to him, he was sure that he could help him—help him to let him realize something. Ever since he met the brunette, he felt countless of heart-fluttering moments and innumerable moments of thinking her.

"Yuu, I met a girl." he told him casually. Usually, that was where the trouble starts. In every chick flick and in every rom com story, trouble usually arrived with that line.

There was a short silence over the line. "Oh no." Yuu's jittering teeth started to be loud after that. Natsume's eyebrows furrowed. The moment stretched before he could reply.

"What?"

"You're in love."

"I'm not."

"You are." Yuu insisted. Natsume started to hear his secretary biting his nails. It was his unbreakable habit when he was nervous. Natsume sat still on his couch, trying to let Yuu's words sink into his mind.

Natsume sighed. "I told you, I just met her," he grumbled this time. "How is that related to me being in love? Make sense, Tobita."

"Why did you talk about her in the first place?"

"I… I don't know." was his reply.

"Because you're in love with her!" Yuu announced. He continued to insist he was right which made Natsume quite much annoyed with him. _Love, bah!_, Natsume thought.

"Who is she?" the young secretary pried. Natsume could feel Yuu's raspy breath getting heavy, he was possibly leaning to the handset by now. He always had a knack for gossips and numbers. And don't _ever_ ask him why.

"Andou's wife."

Yuu coughed or more like choked in his own tongue, thinking he misheard his superior wrong. "Sorry, I think I heard it wrong. Could you repeat it again?"

"Tsubasa Andou's wife."

"You're in love with her?" he _almost_ screamed. Admittedly, sometimes Natsume deemed Yuu as feminine, if not that then, well, gay.

"I told you, I'm not in lo—"

"Not to mention, she's the ex-first lady!" he made it sound like it was a big deal—which actually was! The young president regretted telling him. He noted to himself that he wouldn't mention anything related to a girl to his secretary anymore—ever.

"Yuu Tobi—"

"This is bad. Really bad. If the press picks up on this, we're doomed! I mean, your reputation is doomed! Wait, mine too!"

"Calm do—"

He raised his three middle fingers. "I would lose my job. Second, if I'm jobless, how can I get a girl? Third, no girl means no family."

"Yuu Tobita, listen to me." Yuu stopped dead on his words, realizing that he kept on blabbing. He swallowed and continued to stay silent. The other line was hushed as well. Fearing for the worse, he thought that it would be best if he hang up.

Just like on cue, it was like Natsume read his thoughts. "Don't you dare hang up on me, Tobita."

Another gulped came from the secretary.

Natsume ran his fingers through his hair and slumped into his seat. "First of all, let me defend myself, I am not in love," Natsume sworn he heard a croak from the other line. "Second, this woman—this Mikan Andou—I would never date her, she's off limits. Third, I used your name as my identity."

"What?" another croak.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No," Yuu replied. "But I think the last statement blew me off. I think I heard it wrong."

"You didn't." and with that Natsume hanged up.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Hey y'all. Thanks for the support you have given to this story. :) Don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter.


End file.
